Of Butterflies and Spiders
by A Demented Fangirl
Summary: Claude x OC one-shot! The Earl Phamtomhive is holding a party on Halloween. Wendy Thompson, a poised noblewoman, has decided to attend. But once she spies the golden-eyed Trancy butler, might she enjoy her evening? Please enjoy! I got bored at home. XD


**Hello, fellow users! This is my second-ever one-shot, because I uploaded one on my other account but my other account is being a dingbat and won't let me get on it. If the characters seem a bit OOC, please forgive me and feel free to give constructive criticism, because sometimes I can get personalities a little bit mixed up. Anyway, I originally created this because I was bored, but one thing led to another, and I wrote a one-shot (hopefully) worthy of this website. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) or any of its characters,. I only own my OC, Wendy Thompson.**

Wendy Thompson sat on the stone railing of a balcony, "The Raven" by Edgar Allen Poe in hand. A full moon gleamed softly, giving her glossy brown, almost black, hair a bluish tint. The moonlight also served as her light in order to read. Although she often read in the dark, having at least some light made it easier. The only thing that distracted her the slightest bit was the music and other sounds coming from inside the ballroom. She did not care that everyone else was dancing and having a grand time at the costume party hosted by the Earl Phantomhive (It rather surprised her that he would do such a thing; she had met the young lord once before, and he did not seem like a person to host parties often). She was never cared for talking to others much, save for a select few people, but she even holds her cards close to her chest from them. As a matter of fact, there were once rumors that she performed black magic, but that rumor had died out several years ago.

The sound of the pair of balcony doors opening interrupted Wendy's reading, and she frowned slightly in annoyance. Her distaste quickly vanished when she saw who it was, however.

Claude Faustus stood at the doorway, his elegant face unreadable. His black hair was, despite being at a party, somewhat wild and looked askew as it always did. But the most abnormal and mesmerizing thing about him was that behind a pair of glasses were golden eyes that seemed to penetrate even the most mysterious and secretive of people. He seemed almost too perfect, from the mystical way the moonlight shone on the graceful angles of his face to his piercing, golden orbs. Most people would think it was nothing except handsomeness, but Wendy always had tried to keep her distance from the intriguing man.

And yet….

There was always something about Claude Faustus that made Wendy feel calmer and less anxious around a person, despite only being around him a few times. On the rare occasion, she would find her cheeks warmed, and she _hated_ that he had that effect on her. Moreover, it was even more preposterous because he was a butler. He never showed any emotion, but Wendy knew better than to think that he didn't know that he made her feel that way.

"Good evening," Wendy said, arching a brow.

"Good evening, Lady Thompson." he bowed. "My master wishes to see you," he said monotonously whilst pushing up his glasses.

Wendy put down her book of poetry on the stone railing, raising her brow once more. "Lord Trancy? Very well, then," she said, frowning slightly. Of what she had seen of Alois Trancy, she found him incredibly loud and annoying, not to mention perverse.

"Please follow me, My Lady." he strode back into the ballroom, Wendy trailing close behind.

As soon as the two entered, the noise seemed to slam into Wendy like a wall. It was much too loud for Wendy's taste, and she had to resist the urge to cover her ears.

Claude led her toward a young boy- about the age of 13- with platinum blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes. He wore a vampire-themed costume, complete with tiny vampire fangs poking out from his upper lip. It was in stark contrast to Wendy's costume; her costume consisted of a lavish purple dress, complete with dark purple butterfly wings in the back. Although it was dark-colored, just how she preferred, she hated the fact that she had to go as a creature so innocent and delicate. It was her only costume, however, as she checked her wardrobe at the last minute.

His face brightened considerably when he saw her. "Lady Thompson!" the boy cried, rushing over to her. He forcefully snatched Wendy's hand and planted a kiss on her knuckles. Wendy stifled a shudder. "What a pleasure to see you!"

Wendy cleared her throat, slowly slipping her gloved hand out of Alois's. "And to you as well. If I may ask, why did you request my presence?"

Alois let out an annoying laugh. "Why, to dance with you, of course!" he said as he bowed and stuck out his hand. "Might you honor me with a dance, _Lady Thompson?_ "

 _I apologize, boy, but you will at least need to finish out puberty before I will ever be interested in such folly._

"Of course, Your Highness," Wendy replied smoothly as she bowed slightly. She wondered how they would be able to dance, as she was an entire head taller than him. Alois did not seem to care, however.

When the music started, Alois pulled Wendy in closer than the dance required. Although Wendy knew how to dance with grace and elegance, she purposely stepped on Alois's foot every now and again, which made Alois make a quiet but pained sound, and Wendy knew he was holding back swear words. Each time she saw his face whenever that happened, though, she had to look away to keep from laughing. Twice when she looked away, she caught Claude's gaze.

After what seemed like an eternity of social dancing, Wendy immediately made a beeline for the balcony. After all, it was quieter out there, and she had left her book on the stone railing if she remembered correctly. She dusted off the book, and just as she opened the book to read again, a voice cut through the sounds of night like a knife.

"His Highness was wondering where you went."

Without even looking up, Wendy replied: "What could Lord Trancy possibly want again?"

"Another dance, My Lady," Claude said in his usual monotonous tone.

"He seemed preoccupied with another lady who had abnormally large…. Besides, it _is_ rude to dance more than a few dances with a lady. Why did you _really_ come out here, Claude?" Wendy's face reddened slightly when she realized that she called him by his first name without his permission.

Claude paused for a fraction of a second before answering. "My Lady, I was curious to know if someone of utmost grace and elegance would humble me in a dance," he said in a voice as smooth as chocolate, holding out his arm to escort her inside.

"Who, me?" Wendy teased, holding his arm in a ladylike fashion as she and the handsome butler walked in silence back to the noisy indoors. They were preparing to play another song soon, and the two got into position.

The music began, and the two began to dance. Wendy could tell that her face was at least somewhat red, and although Claude didn't seem to notice, she could tell that he knew. He danced perfectly, each move fluid and graceful. She was sure that even her dancing skills were put to shame around him. She never took her eyes off of his elegant, unreadable face.

And he never took his eyes off of hers.

The dance ended all too soon, and Wendy realized that they were in the middle of the dance floor. As soon as she broke eye contact to look around, her face burned when she realized many people were staring at them. Most likely because the two danced beautifully or the fact that a noblewoman was dancing with a butler.

"Mister Faustus, may we go somewhere where there are less… stares?" Wendy said unsteadily, taking a nervous glance at all the staring people. Damn them! Haven't they ever seen a dancing couple before? Without even looking, she could feel Alois's death glare.

"If you so wish, My Lady."

The two walked to the garden, Wendy faster than Claude. Wendy filled her lungs with the refreshing scent of the cool night air, and let out a soft sigh. Nighttime was her favorite time of the day. The sounds of the cool breeze rustling the trees was all too relaxing, and the orchestra of crickets was enough to draw Wendy outside like a magnet.

"Your dancing was lovely."

Wendy gave a slight jump and whipped her head around toward Claude. She had nearly forgotten he was there.

"Thank you, but I was put to shame by your dancing," she admitted. Claude didn't reply, and an awkward silence quickly followed. Wendy swallowed sheepishly and looked away, but she felt Claude's presence get closer. When she turned back toward him, she had to raise her chin slightly to look at his face. He was much too close, which caused her face to burn against her will. But his face did not show any emotion, as it usually did.

"Claude, stop it this instant."

Wendy's voice, instead of its usual mysterious calm, held a dangerous origin.

"I apologize, My Lady, but I do not know what you are referring-"

"You know what you do to me! Quit acting!" she cried, clenching her fists angrily.

There. She had said it. She had admitted that she felt butterflies in her stomach around him, that her face turned red every time he was near. It felt like admitting defeat.

To Wendy's surprise, Claude's lip twitched upward. "I may stop acting now?"

Wendy swallowed, now unresponsive. If it was possible, her face turned a darker shade of red. How dare he humiliate her like this!

Claude stepped so close to Wendy that she had to look up to gaze into his beautiful, mesmerizing golden eyes. "So this lovely butterfly has fallen into the silk threads of a spider's web. How does it feel?"

There was barely any space between them. He was much too close. Butterflies danced- no, _fretted_ in Wendy's stomach, and her heart pounded like a hammer in her chest.

"Is it possible to enjoy being ensnared in your lovely web?" she murmured.

"You are not the only one ensnared," was the last thing Wendy heard, for the space between their lips closed, and the butterfly and the spider were entrapped in a passionate, energizing kiss. At long last, Wendy could have what she had desired since she first saw him. With trembling hands, she wrapped her arms around Claude's neck as he gently used one hand to cup her face and the other to gently put on her waist. Wendy hoped with all her heart that he was enjoying this as much as she was.

"My, my. What a spectacle."

A voice pierced the sounds of the night, and the two sprang apart. Wendy looked at Claude's face, and was slightly pleased to see that it was faintly flushed. Wendy turned her head to see the one and only butler of the Phantomhive family, Sebastian Michaelis. He was wearing a smug grin, and his wine-red eyes were bright with amusement. He seemed to be paying closer attention to Claude's reaction than Wendy's.

"Damn you," Claude growled as he gave Sebastian a death glare.

"The party is indoors. You may want to go inside before anyone else and sees what you two are doing," Sebastian said, grinning. He seemed to be enjoying himself all too much. Thankfully, at that, he turned to go back inside.

Wendy turned to Claude. "Clau- Mister Faustus…"

Claude didn't answer. He glared after Sebastian, even though he was long gone. A strip of red stretched across the bridge of his nose and onto his cheeks. Well, at least she wasn't the only one who was humiliated.

"What do you say we go inside, Mister Faustus? I am in no place to ask this, but… I was hoping you could spare me another dance," Wendy said, her lip twitching upward. To her surprise, Claude relaxed and smiled a bit.

"That would be lovely, Lady Thompson."

 **Sorry if that seemed a bit cheesy. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review, especially if you have constructive criticism! Ciao!**


End file.
